More Than Strangers
by HigherMagic
Summary: AU. Sam was kidnapped by Azazel as a baby and now he's been raised for one purpose: destroy Dean Winchester, clear a path for his lord and master, Lucifer. Loyalties divide as Sam must choose between his only family and a bond that's stronger than blood.
1. Sammy Boy

**More Than Strangers**

**AU. Summary: Sam is kidnapped by Azazel in the house fire. Twenty years later he has no knowledge of his family, and his 'father' has sent him on a mission: Destroy Dean Winchester, through any means necessary. Sam has to earn Dean's trust and then break him, all the while fighting the growing attachment he feels towards the man. Loyalties divide and Sam must come to a decision: Lose the only family he's ever known, or stay with the man who he's become devoted to.**

**Pairings: Sam/Azazel. Sam/Dean. Dean/Castiel. Possibly some Sam/Gabriel towards the end.**

**Rating: M+, for language and lemons and some disturbing scenes. And if you don't like the whole 'Completely Brainwashed' thing you might find this really creepy.

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Sammy Boy

* * *

**

**September 2****nd****, 1983.**

"_Mary!" There was, of course, no answer from the room as it was slowly engulfed in flames, leaving John Winchester to flee the room with his one remaining son, or be forced to leave the child an orphan. He was almost all the way out when he remember his six-month-old, who would slowly but surely be suffocating in the black smoke that had by now replaced air in the entire top floor of the house. There may not have been any hope for his wife, pinned to the ceiling with her abdomen slashed open, but John wasn't going to let his other son die if he could help it._

_He barked a sharp order to Dean to wait outside. Take Daddy's cell phone and call nine-one-one, he'd said. He knew Dean was old enough to understand and carry out the task. At least he hoped so. With that John left his four-year-old out on their front lawn, far enough away from the fire to be safe, as he bolted back inside to try and save Sammy._

_He'd known he was too late when he rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and the hallway burst into flames. But he didn't stop. John made it out with severe burns on his arms and neck, several minor ones on his legs and head, and a six-month-old in his arms that wasn't breathing._

_John had training, of course, in the army for survival. But how does one apply CPR for a fully grown, hardened man to a baby? How to you save a baby from drowning by fluid in its lungs? And so Sammy was left, unbreathing and slightly blue once the paramedics arrived, being told it was too late, and Sam was pronounced Dead on Arrival, taken away from John's arms so he could be attended to. The last thing John remembered about his little boy were the dark, lifeless blue eyes staring back at him._

"_Daddy?" John turned his blurry gaze to his son. Dean…God, Dean. _Just you and me now, buddy. _"Daddy, where are they taking Sammy?"_

"_Away, son," he replied, mildly surprised to find that his voice cracked on the words. He cleared his throat, trying to force a brave face. It's hard when the love of your life and your son are taken away in one day, and it's very obvious that the cause wasn't natural. How did she end up pinned to that ceiling? "They took Sammy and Mommy away, but don't worry, we'll find them alright?" He reached down, ignoring the slight pain in the action and ruffled his son's dirty hair. "We'll find them."

* * *

_

**Twenty Years Later**

"Come on, come on!" The demon hissed, dodged another blow aimed for its stomach and, quick as a flash had me pinned to the wall. "Azazel won't be happy if you manage to get your ass kicked after only a few hours, Sammy."

It hadn't been a few hours. Not really; time moved differently in this room, which was available for my training. I knew that, though it seemed like the harsh sun they'd created had only breached the horizon a couple of hours ago, it had really been almost two full days. Two days without rest. My throat hurt from lack of water, and no matter how many times I swallowed down saliva for nourishment, or licked my lips they kept cracking, sometimes bled.

I was _so tired_. I knew my movements were getting slower and as a result I was getting the crap beaten out of me. "And the boss calls you his favorite! You can't even fight me off for a few hours!"

Okay, enough was enough.

I raised my hand, focusing all of my power on the demon. My arm shook with the effort it took to hold it up, let alone use it as an aim to focus my power along, but I managed to hold steady long enough to keep the demon still. The host – a young redhead I think had once been called 'Cecile' or something – began to cough as black smoke poured out of her mouth in thick smokey blobs. I lowered my hand slowly, fist tightening just a little to speed the process, as I felt my strength waning. The host and I collapsed at the same time.

"Sam!" _Fuck, what now? _I turned to see Azazel's second, another woman called Ruby, standing at the entrance to the now-normal room. Her arms were crossed, slight smirk on her semi-attractive face. I straightened, mindful of the whiplashes running down my back and making my shirt stick. Regardless of my intent, the fabric ripped open new scabs and I felt the warmth of blood running down my back.

_Fuck was I thirsty. _

"Boss wants to see you. Now." I nodded, waving a hand to send her on her way as I took a few deep breaths to calm my breathing and forced down the clawing hunger in my stomach, the burn and dryness of my throat. Damn it, this better be fucking important.

It wasn't a long walk to Azazel's main room, but to my aching and exhausted body it felt like a marathon. I took another deep breath once I reached the door, knocked twice and let myself in.

I had always loved this room. It was ornate, beautiful and just the right side of tacky. Gold leaf framed the paneled walls, fashioned a lot after the grander palaces of English royalty, complete with full-length portraits of warriors, generals, angels and demons beautifully crafted and painted by the best artists of the era, ranging from perhaps the late eighteen-hundreds to more recent styles. It always took my breath away, stepping into the room and feeling the presence of so many powerful demons, knowing that I was treading in the steps of champions.

Perhaps this was how humans felt when they gazed upon the geographic wonder of the Grand Canyon, or the artistic and mechanical triumph of the pyramids, or the constructive genius of Ancient Roman monuments and when they gazed with their pathetic imagination on the workings, the personification of evil, heaven, hell…

I don't consider myself human. Not really. I'm better than they are, but less than a demon. I'm my Master's favorite.

I brought my mind back from wandering, focusing on the only other occupant of the room; Azazel. Yellow-Eyes, he was sometimes affectionately called, though I never dared. I address the demon as 'Sir' or 'Master' or, when he's feeling indulgent; I'm allowed to call him by name. I don't mind; the man is good to me. He saved me from a house fire when I was younger and he took care of me very well, made me strong, a good fighter, like he does with the other kids in his charge. He saved us all from death or abusive families.

First there's Ava. She's an alright fighter, came from a household where her father was a drunk and would beat her mother. She's good at summoning demons with her mind. Sorry, should say she _was. _Shame about her; she had to go out into the real world and fall in love with some human man. Azazel had to kill her off, for her own good of course. I'd always liked her, but that's the price you pay when you disobey. I would never do such a stupid thing as fall in love – to risk my neck for someone else? It was just…I couldn't fathom it.

I wasn't allowed out in the real world, but that's alright because it gave me more time to train. I wanted to impress Azazel when the time came. He said I had a very special mission, anyway.

Back to the other kids; there's Andy. I like him, too. He's getting really good at his psychic ability of suggesting thoughts, images into someone's mind. He's a little on the eccentric and talkative side for my tastes, but Azazel indulges him and the drugs mostly keep him to himself, so he doesn't get in the way of my own training. What can I say? I like being the favorite. It comes with tons of perks, like one-on-one time with my Master. Then there's Jake…I don't like him. At all. He's too cocky, too hardheaded. I can see him as the sort of person to question Master's orders, something that is not tolerated and, one day, will be the death of him.

I stood in the circular room, a foot from the door and allowed it to shut on oiled hinges and a soundless 'click'. I knew Azazel would be displeased with my sweaty, shaking state, but then again the demon also hated tardiness. Rather be on time than clean.

As soon as Azazel's bright yellow eyes flickered to me, I dropped to my knees in front of the demon, resting my forehead on the floor in front of him in the traditional respectful pose he's told me to take at every meeting. I couldn't help but wince as the move made pain flare up in my back and arms, but I focused quickly, like the trainers had told me to; 'Put the pain in a box, and shrink the box and push it down as far as you can until you can't even feel it anymore. Push it away like you do with your power.'

I was almost shaking with excitement when Azazel stood, smoothing down the dress shirt he wore on his meat suit and cracking a few of his knuckles together, loosening up the joints from where they'd settled. I knew the demon liked to spend many hours doing…whatever it was he did. I'm not really allowed to know, but I could tell from the nervous energy emanating from my Master that something big was going to happen soon. Which meant maybe I would finally be allowed a mission, to start giving back to the man who'd saved me all those years ago.

Hopefully, because that would be fucking awesome. I'm more than ready.

"Greet me properly, Sam," the demon whispered, and his voice was almost too low to hear, but I did anyway. I tilted my head up, knowing what he wanted of me – all demons seemed to greet Azazel this way, and I loved being treated like I was one of them, an equal. I slid my palms forward from where they'd been locked behind my legs, bracing myself on the hardwood floors before I pushed up, first into kneeling again and then to a small crouch. I had to fight to urge to straighten up all the way and give relief to my pained back, but I knew I was also much taller than my Master – it annoyed me sometimes that he didn't possess a taller person – and I could never have my head higher than his. It was disrespectful.

I broke gazes with his bright yellow eyes to kiss his neck, first, loving the scent of sulfur and ash every demon seemed to possess, but it was extra sharp with him, like even his smell had barbs. Dangerous, deadly, it gave me a thrill. I snaked my tongue out, longing for a taste but held myself back just in time – never. That was for lovers, not Master and Servant. So I satisfied myself with little nips along his jugular, where I could almost taste his blood, pulsing strong and sinful underneath his skin. I soothed over the reddened skin with my lips until he made a low, pleasured growl in his throat and I moved on from his neck to his jaw. A strong jaw, I liked this meat suit's face even if he was a little on the old side. Azazel took care of him well.

I was desperate to just kiss my Master like I knew he wanted me to, but I had to hold out. That was part of the game. _He _took control, always. So instead, to give him incentive and to hopefully get a little relief for my back, I curled my body into his, sighing a little in relief when the pain receded. The pose made me have to crouch down a little farther, crane my neck up to reach his face but it was so worth the little growl I got in response. One hand knotted in my hair savagely and his lips were on mine in an instant. He tasted like fire and brimstone and _I loved it. _I opened my mouth, let his tongue explore, his teeth tear through my skin enough to make me bleed but was silent. He didn't want to hear my pain.

When he broke from the kiss we were both gasping, breathing hard, and slowly I sank back to my knees, meeting his eyes, his hand still fisted tightly in my hair.

"Good evening to you too, my boy," he said, his voice easily portraying his amusement. I smiled up at him, flashing the dimples. I loved being the Master's favorite. He stroked his fingers through my hair once, nails scraping gently along my scalp before he let go, and returned to his chair. "Well, Sammy boy, it seems like the opportunity to prove your worth has finally presented itself." He turned to look at me, sitting down in the comfortable-looking chair – _what I'd give to sit down right now _– and fixed me with one of those unblinking stares of his. It would have been unnerving if not for my excitement at finally receiving a mission. Until now Azazel had protected me – you know, apart from having the crap kicked out of me by demons for 'training' purposes – from the outside world. I had never been allowed out of the compound without escort, and even then I never had permission to leave. I was too precious, he said. Too valuable.

But now he was letting me prove my worth and damn it all, I would succeed.

"There is a Hunter," he began, smirking at my slight grimace of distaste – I hated Hunters. They went after my kind. "His name is Dean Winchester." Again, he paused, searching my face. I don't know what he expected to find, but obviously he was satisfied because he continued the next instant; "I want you to break him. I don't care how, but I need you to emotionally ruin him. He is too big of a threat to me and the man Downstairs." Lucifer. Head demon. My eye unconsciously wandered to the giant painting in the room, dominating a whole wall depicting the final battle between Angels and Demons. Michael and Lucifer. The painter had been human, so of course Michael and the Angels were surrounded with light, white and beautiful and good and the demons were black, soulless things with the heads and limbs and bodies of various animals. But Lucifer was still beautiful, mighty and powerful as he fought his brother. The Dragon fighting the man with a flaming sword.

I wasn't ignorant. Azazel told me things. He told me the demons were fighting a war with the humans, and there were people who didn't want them to succeed. If they managed to bring Lucifer up from his prison, everything would be beautiful, made in his image.

Azazel's voice brought my focus back to him. He was looking at me intently, as though trying to see right into what I was thinking, my very soul. I didn't know if demons could do that but I was determined not to give him anything to hesitate about.

"Dean Winchester will be in Brevard, North Carolina within the week. You will meet him and make him yours. Again, be creative. I know you won't disappoint me," he said with a smile, pushing himself to his feet again to kneel in front of me. His hand gripped and lifted my chin sharply, our eyes locking yet again. "Do not be discovered. Do not give away any ties to me. Of course, you know this already. You will leave tomorrow morning, and until he arrives you will stay in a motel room with Ruby, who will help give you a little psyche profile on the man and help you learn everything you will need to know to get close to him. Should make your job easier." His grip tightened for just a moment, fingers splaying over my jaw as he pulled my head closer. I was forced to go onto my hands and knees to support myself and the action flared up aches I didn't even know I _had, _but it was so worth it when I was rewarded with another kiss. He shifted forward, crouching a little more closely to me, and I mimicked his action by sliding my knees forward, taking more of the weight onto my legs. Daring, hoping it wouldn't end in punishment, I slid a hand up his thigh to his hip, gentle tug pulling us closer as his tongue traced my lower lip and forced my mouth open, and my thumb pressed into the flesh of his inner thigh. A small taste was all I was allowed of his mouth, his tongue dominating my own until he pulled away. I couldn't stop the needy little whine that escaped me when he dropped my chin, standing straight and making my hand fall away. "You may leave now. Don't disappoint me, Sammy." He smirked.

"I won't, sir," I said, already eager to be ready and on my way. I stood quickly, but was careful to stay lower than him. He smiled and clapped a hand harshly on my shoulder. I braced myself for the pain, realizing just a little late that there wasn't any. He'd healed me. I smiled. "Thank you, sir," I said again, and was out of the room in an instant. I had to get ready.

Ruby met me on the way to my room, which was situated on the polar opposite of the compound. I stretched my arms over my head as I walked, enjoying the stretch and pull of my newly healed flesh and skin, letting the arms drop with a heavy sigh. She noticed the restored state of my back and smiled slightly. "He needs you in tip-top shape, I guess," she commented lightly. I only nodded, pushing open the small black door that led the way to my room.

Don't get me wrong, I like Ruby. She's a relief to have around because she's still quite a young demon, and doesn't consider herself too big to hang around with the lower classes like me and the other children. She likes to play around and has fun and she's always got time for me. She's the closest thing I have to a friend, I guess, but there are just times when I want to be completely alone, and this was one of them. I was so full of energy suddenly, I felt like I could sprint the continent (technically I actually could, but that would require cheating) or swim an ocean (again, possible). I so desperately wanted to go outside, taste the world and learn the ways of it, how to bring it under the control of my Master.

Ava would always tell me of sunlight. She said it was a different color outside of the compound. I'm not quite sure what she meant, but I would soon find out. And Brevard was right at the foot of a mountain range. Everyone says the mountain air is fresh and clear, great for the mind and body and spirit. I'm not sure where I stand on the latter, but I honestly couldn't wait.

And to drive! Azazel would lend me a car, of that I was certain. I knew how, but again outside of the Training Room Simulations I never had. It would be exhilarating to feel the wind in my hair, to hear and feel the gentle rumble of an engine underneath me. And to break Dean Winchester…Again, I wasn't ignorant. I knew the name. At least his last one – Winchesters were legendary. The bane of demonic existence. No one had managed to bring them both down.

I would be given the chance.

I closed the small door, taking in my simple but cozy bedroom for what could be the last time for a long time. There wasn't much in it – a queen-sized bed, large bay window that overtook over half of one wall and let in sunlight so I slept and woke with the rising and setting of the sun. In one corner were several overly-plush pillows like one would expect a spoiled dog to lie on. I enjoyed spreading them out on the hardwood floor in the afternoon, a blank space of sunlight and stretch out on them, letting the sun warm my back while I studied or dozed. Like I said; Azazel treated us very, very well. And I knew I was the favorite because I was the only one with my own room – the others shared. They knew that, as well, and so when it came to fights that were against the others they felt extra incentive to beat me. That, of course, only made the victory more delicious.

There wasn't much to pack away – clothing that fit nicely into two duffels and my laptop, as well as a few choice books that I felt some sort of sentimental attachment to – I knew that Ruby and Azazel would take care of the rest. There was an hour left until the sun set so I, not being one to sleep before the star, decided to instead cleanse my still-sweaty and aching body. A long warm bath would be just the thing before a long night's sleep, and then up in the morning for final preparations.

Yes, that would do very nicely. Maybe even a little company as a treat for myself.

With merely a thought I summoned Ruby back to me, turning my hand lazily to get the water going, nice and hot. The large en-suite bathroom tiles grew slick with the steam and I climbed into the giant tub – it was big enough for me to completely lie down in, score – and settled back against the side with a huge sigh. The heat was _fantastic_; Azazel sometimes commented that the water came out as hot as Hell. I'd like to test that sometime – see the homeland of my Master. Must be a fascinating place.

I leaned by head back over the lip of the tub, cracking an eye open when I felt the water shift around me. Just in time to see Ruby slide into the water beside me. I smiled, glad for her company when she ducked her head under the water, coming up soaked. Mimicking her actions, I let the heat of the water overtake my brain, soothing the headache that always came with a frivolous use of my powers. Another twist of my hand and the water stopped at chest height. Ruby scooted close to me, and I felt her soft body pressed against my side before I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her ever closer. She smiled up at me, resting her head on my chest, fingers toying absently with mine.

"First mission tomorrow," she murmured.

I nodded. "Yep." What a completely unimpressive way to sum up what I was feeling, the nervous jump to my heartbeat that came with her reminding me of my pending trip to the Outside.

"You scared?"

I shook my head, unable to form the word. She sighed a little, the warm water shifting around her body as she sat up, looking me straight in the eye. "Sam, listen, Boss wouldn't send you on a mission he didn't think you were capable of. 'Sides, you'll have me," she said with a toss of her wet hair. I had to laugh at her attitude – honestly, she always managed to cheer me up no matter how nervous or angry or afraid I was. "I won't let anything happen to you…Non-consensually." She winked and I had to laugh again, pulling her in for a light kiss before resting my forehead against hers.

"Thanks, Ruby. What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn," she replied with another shrug, grinning as she looked up at me, her eyes flickering black for a moment. God, I want that. One day…when I prove myself to Azazel, maybe he'll grant me the honor of joining the demon hordes, serving him and Lucifer. I couldn't wait; this mission would be the first rung in climbing the company ladder.

Smiling, I pressed my lips to hers again. She sighed softly, bracing herself on my shoulders so that she could move her legs to straddle my lap. She tasted different than Azazel, but in a good way. I felt like we were more equals than I did with him and, while I loved the dominating control of my Master, I also liked meeting on an even plane, getting mutual comfort and pleasure from each other's company. She opened her mouth, allowing my tongue to slide in, taste the sulfur lining her mouth and she, in turn, tasted mine. I don't know what she, a demon, saw in me – a half-breed at best – but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She was Azazel's second in command, technically my boss but she didn't act like it. As I said before; she's my best friend, my closest confidante.

She purred softly when I transferred my lips from hers to her neck, knotting a hand gently in her hair to pull her head to one side, giving me more room. I nipped gently at her artery, inhaling the blood that flowed underneath. When I first came to the compound Azazel had put me on a regimen of demon blood to improve my strength, and once I became strong enough he began to wean me off of it, so that I no longer needed it to wield my powers…but still, I remembered the taste, the extra surge of power and I'd never quite gotten over it.

"One for the road?" she asked, grinning as he flicked open the old-fashioned razor I typically used to shave. I kept the blade honed to ridiculous sharpness – hell, I loved blades, even ones for such menial tasks – and I knew that I would easily be able to slice the skin of her meat suit with it, drink some of the delicious liquid underneath.

I smiled the secretive smile of someone who knows they're technically doing something wrong, but knew there was no way of getting caught or any repercussions coming back to bite them in the ass. "Sure," I replied, taking the handle from her and flipping the blade open, before I laid it against her skin, right above her collarbone. Her eyes met mine and flashed black again when I pressed down, skin parting easily to give way to a rivulet of blood. I'd just nicked a vein, so there was no possibility of her bleeding out. Even with that knowledge I didn't want to risk her well-being, nor did I want to waste any of the blood, so I sealed my mouth over the cut almost immediately, hands circling around to grip her hips and pull her closer to me so she could rest while I drank from her.

The blood tasted like sin and _Lucifer, _it was delicious. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping me even if I wanted to. I took one, two, three long draughts from the vein, finally stopping the suction when I felt her grip on my shoulders begin to loosen, once I'd gotten to ten. She could heal herself that much I knew, and so I satisfied myself with small kittenish licks around the cut until it closed over, becoming just another scar littering her pale, soft body.

Pulling away I smiled up at her. "Thanks Ruby," I murmured, causing her to giggle and lean forward. Her lips were warm on my skin, licking at the blood I was sure had trickled down my jaw and chin – I was never much of a clean eater.

"No problem, stud. Now come on, the water's getting cold." I smiled, taking her hand and following her out of the tub. It wasn't cold, not by human standards – the equivalent to a heated pool, perhaps – but to demons anything colder than near-boiling was too frigid for comfort. I let her lead me to the bed, without a care for the water drops still traveling down our bodies. We both slid under the sheets of my bed and she curled her body, back to my chest while I draped an arm around her waist. "You're going to do great on the mission, Sam. I'd stake my reputation on it."

I laughed, feeling in a much better mood – I was right; the bath was _exactly _what I'd needed. I felt more relaxed, ready to launch myself into the real world and complete Azazel's mission. That and the demon blood settling warm and filling inside my belly combined to help me relax like nobody's business. The sun had just set over the horizon, sky fading from red to black when my eyes finally slid shut and I relaxed into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Feel free to tell me what you think. This story bitchslapped me right in the face and it would not be denied. I've only ever written this chapter and the next one so updates may be slow, but they are coming. I love this story and where it's going to go. Yay xD**

**Much loves,  
**

**HigherMagic x  
**


	2. Fare Thee Well

**More Than Strangers**

**AU. Summary: Sam is kidnapped by Azazel in the house fire. Twenty years later he has no knowledge of his family, and his 'father' has sent him on a mission: Destroy Dean Winchester, through any means necessary. Sam has to earn Dean's trust and then break him, all the while fighting the growing attachment he feels towards the man. Loyalties divide and Sam must come to a decision: Lose the only family he's ever known, or betray the man who he's become devoted to.**

**Pairings: Sam/Azazel. Sam/Dean. Dean/Castiel. Possibly some Sam/Gabriel towards the end.**

**Rating: M+, for language and lemons and some disturbing scenes. And if you don't like the whole 'Completely Brainwashed' thing you might find this really creepy.**

**There's Sam/Azazel sex in this. Don't like it? You're in the wrong story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Fare Thee Well**

**

* * *

**When I woke up the next morning I was refreshed, raring to go…and completely scared out of my wits. Nerves were overtaking me, making me for the first time in my life reluctant to leave my bed. Ruby shifted, her body warm and pliant next to mine as she rolled over. I watched as her eyes flickered open, black for the moment before they faded to her meat suit's dark brown, and she smiled up at me, stretching her arms over her head.

"Morning, stud," she said, causing me to smile despite my uneasiness. "How'd you sleep?"

I shrugged. It was weird – I always went to sleep when the sun set, slept like the dead until it rose again when I was suddenly full of energy. I never minded that, because it made me feel, in a way, like I was chosen for something. In tune with the sun's movements. The Sun, which had originally – as stories told – been the charge of our king Lucifer himself. The Light Bringer, or Light Carrier. He was responsible for the movement of the sun and by being so connected to it, I felt connected to him as well. I imagine this is what devout humans feel like when they pray.

I pushed myself out of bed, towards the dresser in my room where the clothes I wasn't taking with me lay. Despite being energetic in the morning, I was rarely verbal. I didn't like speaking, breaking the gentle stillness of a sunrise until the animals decided to. There was something about the dawn of a new day – just enjoy it for a while in silence before beginning the tasks. I suppose it's ironic how spiritual I am.

Pulling on jeans and a t-shirt, I couldn't help wince as the previous training's toll on my body began to make itself known. Azazel had healed my whip marks but he hadn't taken away my hunger and thirst, or my muscle soreness. Now I was beginning to feel the effects. I was the earliest riser out of all the children, so I didn't run into any of them on my way to the Dining Hall. Ruby didn't follow, not that I expected her to – she had affairs to take care of since she's going to accompany me on my mission. Deadlines that need to be met, whatever.

The smell of roasting meat greeted me a good five hundred yards from the kitchens. They were only used for feeding the children since demons didn't need to eat, and as a result was small and quite cozy. I knew a few of the demons on staff and they were always friendly to me, even sweet like the stereotypical aged woman who indulges the kids and gives them extra treats. There was a demon possessing someone like that – it baffles me, really, how Hunters can try and kill us when there are so many demons that just exist. It's not our – their – fault they are what they are.

I smiled at some of the demons who were responsible for cleaning the compound and keeping it safe so that the children don't get infected. They nodded back at me as I went up the window, awaiting my meal to be shoved through. We were all on special diets, since apparently our initial doses of demon blood had caused different allergic reactions to occur. At least, that's what I was told. Ava hadn't been able to process dairy, Andy couldn't eat meat…I didn't have any health complications that I knew of, but Azazel didn't like me eating anything even remotely unhealthy. All my meals were full of nutrients and protein and vitamins to ensure I was as physically fit as possible.

The roasted turkey smelled absolutely delicious, the rest of the plate piled high with new potatoes, carrots and broccoli with just a little bit of gravy to keep everything moist. I know, more of a late meal thing, but trust me dinner for breakfast is one of the _best _things ever. I smiled in thanks at the demon behind the counter – a young demon named Hilda possessing some woman – and took my plate to my favorite spot in the dining hall – right next to the window, where the sun could warm my back as I ate. Within the hour the overhanging ledge that covered the outer patio would block the sun and I'd get cold – it ensured I didn't dally when I ate.

When I was done, just feeling the chill of a shadow passing over me, I pushed the plate back with another small 'thank you', which was replied to with a warm smile and a 'You're welcome, Sam' and I was on my way again, back to my room to check I hadn't left anything behind. It was unlikely, but to be honest I was feeling nervous, jittery and a little scared of going on my first mission, Hell, going outside the _compound _for the first time in my life since I was brought here. I couldn't wait, but at the same time I was afraid.

Rounding the corner, almost to my room, I very nearly collided with Azazel.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said immediately, dropping to my knees in front of him so my head was lower than his, eyes on the ground. I hadn't even heard him coming – let my guard down. That was an unforgiveable mistake; if it had been one of the other special children that had gotten the jump on me, such a slip could compromise my position as the favorite, make my Master question his choice. I didn't want that. "I didn't hear you coming."

I felt a hand slide through my hair, petting, and I knew I was forgiven. "It's alright, Sammy boy, I was just coming to find you. Ruby tells me you were feeling a little nervous, yes?" His hand moved to my chin, he knelt and directed my head upwards so I was forced to meet his eyes. "You don't need to be," he purred, leaning forward to brush his lips against my ear. His breath was warm across my neck and I shivered, feeling goose bumps rise. "I wouldn't send you on a mission you weren't capable of – you're far too special to me. You know that, don't you Sammy?"

"Y…Yes, sir." Damn it, it was hard to concentrate with his presence so close to me, the feel of his dark aura, strong, radiating outwards from his meat suit like body heat. It surrounded me and pulled me in, lulled the prey into his trap and I willingly fell. "I do not doubt you, Master." Daring, I mirrored his pose, lifting my head just a little to whisper the words into his ear, a small tilt of my head and my cheek was brushing against his jaw.

The demon growled, his other hand coming up to my head, scraping through the hair above my ear. I felt his nails on my scalp before his fingers knotted in my hair, forcing my head back so he could kiss me. Eagerly I opened for my Master, letting his weight push me backwards. I was braced on my locked arms, hands on the floor behind me, legs folded underneath me. Azazel shifted forward, forced my legs apart so he crouched over my left, his lips still dominant and possessive, hands pulling just a little too hard on my hair, but _Lucifer_ I loved it. I wanted to touch my Master, wanted to make him feel the same things I was, the things he was making me feel.

_Just a little more…_

Finally, he gifted me with that final push, allowing me the excuse to pull my hands away from holding me up, and I lay on my back on the floor, Azazel crawling on top of my body. I lay submissive underneath him, ignoring the way my lungs burned for air and my body was writhing uncontrollably, desperate to please my Master and at the same time take more pleasure from him. The kissing, though intense, was not enough. I wanted more; I needed my Master to give me more.

"_Please…_" I whined around the kiss, fingers clenching and unclenching rhythmically where my hands lay on either side of my head, forbidden to touch, to take control. "Master, please…" The words were muffled, but I'm sure he understood. He pulled away, smirk on his face and his eyes golden-yellow, beautiful and entrapping. I felt like an insect being encased in amber whenever I stared at them.

He brushed a hand through my hair, pushing it away from my face. He sat straddling me and I was able to feel his arousal plainly through the black slacks his meat suit wore. At that realization, my breath stopped…Would he? Would I be allowed the honor of sharing my Master's bed?

I must truly be his favorite. Azazel didn't even have a demon consort.

"Again," he demanded. "Say it again." His voice was lower, now, gruff, a near-purr of pleasure and it sent me shuddering, feverish with need for the demon above me. _Lucifer_ this was bliss.

A sharp growl of impatience brought me back to the present. "Please, Master, make me yours. Please." I couldn't take the waiting anymore, and I knew I would be punished for it but I didn't care; I leaned up, sitting with legs outstretched in front of me, my Master on my lap and I kissed him. I didn't take full control – after all, I wasn't suicidal – but I did initiate and that was as good as mutiny. It questioned his power, his authority.

I felt a harsh surge of his power and was pushed back to lying down. He snarled at me, a hand closing around my throat, his eyes flashing near-red. It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't feeling the cold marble stones of the hallway, but rather soft, satin sheets. Above my Master's head there was no longer a vaulted, gilt ceiling, but the flat, slightly tapered canopy of a four-poster bed. _My Master's Chambers._

Confusion washed through me. I had disobeyed. Was I not to be punished for it?

Even as I thought that, his hand loosened on my neck. I hadn't realized I was choking until I began to draw in the much-needed air, and lay gasping, flushed beneath him. I was ashamed of my human needs – demons didn't need to breathe, they didn't sweat, they didn't flush. Humans are so _dirty. _Azazel was smirking at me, head cocked to one side before he pushed himself off of me. I missed his presence almost immediately, wanting to look for him but was unwilling to risk angering him further by moving without permission. I'd already kissed him without his consent – I didn't want to anger him further.

His breath was next to my ear before I knew it; "Get up, Sammy. Get up and strip for me." It was almost a hiss and without hesitation I pushed myself to stand, allowing me to get a view of the room. It was large, spacious, and sparse. There was no ornate furniture like the other rooms of the compound, nor fancy paintings. Just blood-red walls, the bed and a small wooden desk in one corner. An open door revealing slivers of white tile let me know his bathroom lay to my right. My Master inhabited a wooden chair, that I assumed was made to match the desk, and he'd placed it at the end of the bed. I knelt facing him, feeling a faint blush come over me at the predatory look in his eyes.

Even though I was very aware of the sexual nature of demons, I'd never experienced it first-hand, especially not with one as powerful as Azazel. My heart was flying with the thought that he had chosen _me_, that _I _would be the one picked to give my Master pleasure. I couldn't wait to please him, couldn't wait to show him my worth, in every way.

He smiled at me, relaxed in the giant chair, legs spread and giving me a clear view of what I had done to him. His erection was a prominent tent in his pants and my blush started anew to know that _I _had done that; that was _my _fault.

Then I remembered my order.

I crossed my arms over the front of my chest, gathering up the bottom of the t-shirt I wore and pulled it over my head, tossing it to one side. Azazel shifted forward, sitting more straight, leaning towards me, his eyes eager and his smile deadly. I ran a hand through my hair, pushing it out of my face before I stood on the bed, undoing the button and fly of my jeans, pulling them down along with my underwear in one fluid motion. I knew I was an attractive human – Ava had often come onto me before she met her late husband, and Ruby had more than once commented on how I was coming along. I still had the slightly boyish features, but training had made my body hard, muscled. I was well-defined, a little on the skinny side from my diet and so much exercise, and, according to her, extremely proportional.

She said I looked innocent.

I highly doubted that.

My Master's yellow eyes darkened as they ran over me appreciatively, I had to suppress my shiver, hands clenching into fists at my sides as I fought to keep myself on the bed, to not leap into his lap and kiss him again. _Lucifer, _what was wrong with me today?

He leant forward, elbows on his knees before one hand curled towards me, a finger gesturing for me to come closer. Without hesitation I slid off the bed, kneeling down between his legs, hands braced on his thighs. I was a little embarrassed at just how much I wanted him, but if it meant that I could share his chambers, his bed, I would do whatever he wished of me. I would murder.

It was amazing how easily my body slotted into the space between his legs. I moved my hands to boldly rest just shy of his hardness, enjoying the feel of thighs clenching in anticipation, but stopped myself before touching. My hair had fallen forward to hide my eyes and I looked up at him from under my bangs, soft, coy smile on my face.

He smirked at me, his eyes darkening further, if that were possible. "Fucking tease," he growled to me, before his hands grabbed hold of my head roughly and I was overtaken by another of his powerful, dominating kisses. His lips were harsh and bruising, he bit down hard enough to draw blood, my own blood, and it tasted delicious. It was liquid sin and I wanted more of him.

Within a moment we were back on the bed, my head fell backward to land on soft pillows. They felt like clouds. He positioned his powerful body over mine and I moaned loudly when his erection brushed against mine, that fleeting bit of contact already too much for my over-hyped mind. He reached over the side of my head, and I couldn't see what he was making a grab for, but he came back holding a small silver blade in his hand. My breath caught, recognizing the smell of my Master's blood on the knife and I knew this was what he used to open his skin, to let me drink. My breathing quickened, unable to stop my body arching just a little to drive against his, eager, willing him on.

Azazel's smirk widened, he knelt up, knees either side of my ribcage, pinning me down. I watched with rapt attention as the blade was drawn over the skin of his forearm, red dripping and creating a thin rivulet to paint his normally pasty-white arm. Unbidden my tongue came out to wet my lips, drawing his attention towards me. I don't know what he saw in my face, but his expression turned absolutely voracious when his eyes locked with mine. He took the blade back; the silver coated in a fine sheen of blood and coaxed my mouth open with his free hand, like I imagine one would do with a snake. Once my mouth was open he dipped the blade inside, his orders clear with one snarled word: "Clean."

I was mindful of how sharp he kept the blade, careful not to cut my own mouth and tongue as I licked at the blade. It tasted like rust and cold, if cold can have a taste. The scent and taste of blood exploded in my mouth, under my nose and I groaned – a deep, needy sound, muffled by the blade stuck inside my mouth, irritating the back of my throat. Azazel grinned and drew it out, the sharp edge just catching on my lower lip, making that, too, bleed.

"How badly do you want it, Sammy?" he purred, holding his bleeding arm in my line of sight, taunting me, teasing, knowing that I would never dare take matters into my own hands. "Tell me, tell your Master and I might just let you have a taste."

"Please, sir, Master, oh _Lucifer, _please, I want it so bad. Need it," I panted, unable to form coherent thought, let alone speak anything that made any more sense than rambling. My body was arching violently, desperate for friction, touch, anything aside from the weight on my torso, the torturous sight of blood, so close but so far.

He tutted softly, drawing his arm away. "You know better than to take our father's name in vain, Sammy boy."

"Fuck, please, Master. _Please, _let me taste. Let me taste you, feel you. Do what you want with me, just _please_." Alright, so I was begging. I'm not above it – sometimes it's the only way to get demons to listen to you. I knew Azazel loved to hear me beg, loved to think he was in control. Everyone knows the sub has all the control. Maybe if I told myself that enough I would start to believe that I wasn't just expendable, a willing hole, a loyal servant. Even so, I was the first to be invited to share Azazel's bed. That had to mean something.

He chuckled. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" And the next moment I was rewarded with the cut forearm, leaking slowly into my mouth. I whined softly against his skin, latching on like a baby at mother's milk, taking long pulls from the flow underneath my Master's skin. He'd nicked an artery, the blood full of oxygen and pumping into my mouth so rapidly it was almost impossible to swallow it all down. Blood leaked down my chin, dripping onto the bare skin of my chest but I kept drinking from my Master, willing to take as much as he wanted to give me.

When he pulled away I was gasping from taking in blood instead of air, body alive and thrumming with energy and _lust_. "Thank you, Master. Thank you," I murmured breathlessly, and he smirked as he curved his body down, swallowing the rest of my words with his talented mouth. I moaned, breathless but loud, my hands knotting in his hair before they could stop themselves. By the time I realized my mistake he'd already grabbed a tight hold on my wrists, forcing my arms back down next to my head. His hips ground into mine, fierce and harsh and intense like the rest of him. "Oh, fuck, Master, please…"

"What do you want me to do to you, Sammy? Tell me," he demanded, voice a growl.

I had to force the words out. All this stimulation, not doing anything about it, was driving me absolutely insane. Anything, anything. I would do whatever it took to have my Master taking me, owning me completely. Whatever allowed me release.

And I knew what he wanted to hear. My words flowed out of me with ease, body writhing like a man possessed. Hah. Possessed. Sorry… But what could I say? I couldn't demand anything of him – that would be disrespectful, and my lust-addled brain was currently being very unhelpful; forming complete sentences were practically impossible. "Whatever…my Master wants of me…Whatever pleases you…" Desperate, burning, I looked up to my Master with the plea in my eyes. He must have been merciful, for he didn't keep me waiting.

He shushed me gently, a hand cupping my jaw as he tilted my head back. I felt his lips brush against my cheek and jaw just lightly and I closed my eyes. Abruptly his hands were on my bare legs, spreading them open so he could kneel between them. His knees wedged themselves under my thighs, pushing my hips up to force me open to him. I sucked in a breath, hands clenching in the pillows next to my head, waiting. In the split second I'd closed my eyes, my Master had made his clothes vanish. He was as naked as I was; his meat-suit slightly muscled, pale-skinned. It wasn't the physical aspects I saw, though, but rather the dark aura emanating from him rolling like waves off of his skin. I could smell it in the air. It was delicious.

Two fingers pushed teasingly against my ass, and instinctively I clenched tight, trying to force them away. He shushed me again, like trying to soothe a frightened animal, his other hand grabbing onto my cock and stroking once, twice, three times, harsh and strong. I arched into his hold, desperate for more of my Master's touches and he took the advantage, pressing two fingers into me at once. They were slightly slick, having been coated lightly with his own blood from the cut further up his arm, but even then it was pressure and pain, being stretched so suddenly for the first time, without preparation. A soft whine escaped me and he leaned forward, kissing me, telling me silently to relax.

I don't know how Hunters can kill his kind. They are so conscientious.

"Are you ready for me, Sammy?" he murmured, after barely a minute of just his two fingers inside of me, scissoring and stretching just a little. I wanted to shake my head 'No', voice my doubts, my fears, but I daren't disappoint my Master, and so instead I just moaned softly, arching into him again. The friction was fantastic and I focused on that, trying to think about that instead of the pain of being split in two and my Master's cock pushed slowly inside of me. Cold tears spilled from behind my tightly closed eyelids, leaking onto the pillow and leaving salty trails around my eyes, cheeks, into my hair as I gasped through the pain, the need to push him out of me, force him away. I couldn't if I tried but the thought was nice.

"God, Sammy boy, you feel so fucking good," Azazel growled, pushing as deeply as he could into me, until there was no further left to go, and then he began to pull out. It was too dry, too painful; it hurt so fucking much…this was nothing like the pain exercises, the things demons had told me how to handle.

_Picture your pain as a box and shrink that box and push it down…_

It wasn't working!

"So tight…"

"Master…"

Another push forward, another cry of pain swallowed down before I could voice it. I tried to get a control on my tears as Azazel picked up the pace inside of my virgin body, growling as he came closer and closer to his climax. He began to angle himself, and I don't know what he was doing but suddenly it was starting to feel _really, really good. _As I got used to the intrusion, focused on the pleasure of my Master's presence, began to relax as he quickened his pace, it started to feel fan-fucking-tastic.

"Master, please…"

I was forced into silence when he kissed me again, one hand taking a bruising hold of my hip as he continued to thrust into me, the other stroking along my own erection. Needy whines and pitiful moans accompanied his deeper bass growls, and I was brought so high. My body was quaking with the need for release but I held back. I needed permission, just as with everything else in my life. Trying to keep the pleasure in was painful, but punishment for coming too early could be worse.

Finally, _fucking finally_, Azazel stilled inside of me, squeezing the head of my cock as he whispered a soft 'Come for me, Sammy boy'. I had no choice in the matter; my body arched, white went off behind the backs of my eyelids and I came, feeling warmth shoot onto my stomach and around my Master's hand. With one more sharp thrust into my body warmth flooded me, soothing the burning fires of still lingering pain.

So that's what sex felt like.

Blissed out on post-coital high, I didn't realize I'd threaded my fingers through Azazel's hair and pulled him down to me before it was too late. He didn't seem to mind much, though, taking control of the kiss almost lazily, drawing the breath out of me with his talented tongue and teeth. I kissed him back, loving the taste of sulfur and brimstone that I had always associated with him. He pulled away from me after a while, and a soft hiss left my clenched jaw when the soreness made itself known. I'd have to deal with that.

"Clean yourself up, you leave in two hours," he said with a slight smile. "I'll be there to see you off. Until then, Sammy boy." And with that he left the room. I was alone, in my Master's bedroom, having just had the life fucked out of me by one of the most powerful demons in the world.

Pride, joy flooded me. _I was worthy_. Just like that, all the jitters about my mission fell away. Perhaps that had been his intention all along – to show me that I was his Chosen, that I would do well. That I was worthy of serving him and our Father, Lucifer. Trust my Master to know exactly what I needed.

There was a smile on my face as I took a shower, the water scalding hot and turning my skin red. I felt excited, vibrant with energy as I loaded Ruby's orange mustang with my clothes and books, ready to take up residence in the motel room we'd be staying at, to wait for Dean Winchester to arrive. I couldn't wait. This was going to be an awesome experience, I was sure of it.

"Boss' coming," Ruby murmured to me, eyes flickering black as she looked over at the front door of his house, where sure enough Azazel was coming out with his usual entourage. In the background Andy and Jake lingered like envious shadows, and I didn't bother to hide the smirk of triumph I sent their way. After all, I was the one being sent to take down the Hunter of Hunters. Essentially a celebrity of their world. I couldn't wait to see how the man matched up to the legend.

I smiled at Ruby before walking over to my Master, dropping to one knee in front of him. He chuckled. "Stand up, Sammy boy, you're going out into the real world now. No need for such displays." Once I was standing again his yellow eyes looked me up and down, appraising, before his smile widened. "I made a fine warrior. I'm sure you won't let me down."

"No, sir, I won't," I answered without hesitation.

"Good, good…" He trailed off, nodding for a moment, before in his hands suddenly appeared a small round object. It was a fine black band, like I'd seen Andy wear sometimes around his wrists. Azazel slipped it onto mine easily, letting go or my arm for me to inspect his gift. It was hard, cool metal painted black and stood out starkly against my golden skin. There was a smaller square of silver on it, and in the middle of that square was a piece of yellow amber in the shape of an 'A'. Azazel. My Master's mark. "You will wear that at all times when outside the compound. It lets other demons know you belong to me and they are not to get in your way."

I smiled, overwhelmed by the gift, by the knowledge that I would have a physical, tangible reminder of Azazel's ownership of me. The thought sent a thrill down my spine. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're quite welcome, Sammy boy. Now be on your way. Time moves fast and I know how much you like to beat the sun home." I blushed faintly, looking down at the mention of my peculiar sleeping habits. It would be tough, out in the real world where I would be forced to stay up past the sun's bedtime. It would probably suck ass the first few days, but I'd adapt. I always do.

His hand came around the back of my neck, knotting in my hair and he pulled my head down, lips claiming mine in a quick kiss. Too soon he broke apart from me, and I wanted more, especially since…that morning…but I had a mission to complete. Some Special Child I'd be if I couldn't even bear to leave my Master to do his work.

"Go on, now. Make me proud."

Ruby had started the car when I slid into the passenger's seat; with a final look to the grand palace-like building I'd called my home for twenty years. I'd be leaving everything I'd ever known, but the sun rained down on my face, my torso and legs through the windshield and I felt content, elated. I would be serving Lucifer, Azazel, demon-kind. And it's not like everything would just disappear once I met Dean Winchester. I would complete the mission and come home, I'd be a hero.

"You ready, stud?" Ruby asked, bringing me out of my musings as we passed through the giant wrought iron gates, out into the world beyond.

I smiled. "Absolutely."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay...so this is the only chapter I've written so far. I'm working on it - my dreams keep letting me add to the one I'm working on - but I can't guarantee a fast update. Oh well.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter - I love me some Sazazel xD Fun to say, funner to write. Please leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Much loves,**

**HigherMagic x  
**


	3. Dean Winchester

**More Than Strangers**

**AU. Summary: Sam is kidnapped by Azazel in the house fire. Twenty years later he has no knowledge of his family, and his 'father' has sent him on a mission: Destroy Dean Winchester, through any means necessary. Sam has to earn Dean's trust and then break him, all the while fighting the growing attachment he feels towards the man. Loyalties divide and Sam must come to a decision: Lose the only family he's ever known, or betray the man who he's become devoted to.**

**Pairings: Sam/Azazel. Sam/Dean. Dean/Castiel. Possibly some Sam/Gabriel towards the end.**

**Rating: M+, for language and lemons and some disturbing scenes. And if you don't like the whole 'Completely Brainwashed' thing you might find this really creepy.**

**There's Sam/Azazel sex in this. Don't like it? You're in the wrong story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Dean Winchester  


* * *

**

The first thing I noticed, heading outside the compound, was the weather.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like there was some drastic change, the Earth opened up and the sky started spitting hail and stuff like that. It was just…different. Ruby drove with the windows rolled up, heat blasting into the car, but even then I felt the chill of the outside. It seeped through the thin glass of the windscreen, my passenger side window. I could hear the engine drawing in air, warming it to send onward into the car, but it still felt cold. Colder than I'd ever experienced – yet more proof of Azazel's influence over the compound and the Special Children.

Ava had been right. Sunlight was different here. It's hard to describe, but it's true. Like…you know how light – white light, at least – is really just the spectrum of all the colors, combined? Well, inside the compound that was really what the sunlight was like – it was pure, white, radiant, and strong. Like Lucifer is.

But out here…it was as though the light had been fractured. Everything was grey or a sickly, buttery yellow. Tainted, impure. I could feel the yellow light on my skin, and it felt thick and viscous, as though someone was pouring honey onto me – and not in the classically good metaphorical way; more like being encased in sticky, drying, cooling mess. The greyness of the landscape depressed me, as though the colors didn't have enough energy to be vibrant.

When Lucifer rose all of that would change.

I could see it already. The world would be beautiful when he walked it again; everything made as it should be; clear and bright and breathtaking. The world before humans destroyed it. Wipe the slate clean.

Clouds crept towards us as Ruby drove, what I'm sure had to be at least thirty miles above speed limit at all times. I leant out the window as I rolled it down, shivering in the blast of cold air that greeted me, raising goose bumps on my arms. Curiously, I looked up, watching in fascination as the great black masses converged on the orange mustang, crowding close and it began to rain.

I'd never felt rain before. Azazel made sure that when it _did _rain, it was only really a light mist, enough to sustain the plants and the large lake and river in the compound. It was never unpleasant. This was actual _rain_, and it felt…intense. Tiny, sharp pricks against my freezing skin, hurled down from the skies at a blinding pace, made even harsher with the speed of our own travel. Soon enough the water had my hair plastered to my forehead, my cheeks were red from the onslaught and my skin felt cold and clammy, as I leaned back in and rolled the window up at Ruby's request.

She rolled her eyes at my behavior, but there was a barely-concealed grin on her face when she turned her eyes back to the road, black filter closing over them momentarily when a bright light flashed overhead, followed mere seconds after by a thunderous roar. I shrank back, taken by surprise at the bright light and loud noise, before leaning forward again, to chance a glance upwards through the windscreen.

"What the Hell was that?" My breath misted on the glass.

Ruby giggled, shifting down a gear and turning on the windshield wipers, affording us a view of the fog-and-storm-concealed road. "That, Sam, is a storm," she said, in a voice of someone teaching a young child their first words. "Lightning," she muttered, just as right on cue another bright flash split the sky. "Thunder." Its noisy cousin followed soon after.

I looked up again, quickly beginning to relax. That's the nature, isn't it – know about something, the fear begins to go away. Ignorance is stupidity riled by fear. "Is it dangerous?" I asked her, slight smile coming to my face when there was another round of lightning, this time farther away, towards the edge of the storm. It reminded me of sunlight, so bright were the streaks, spearing out like tendrils over the black sky and giving light to it. I could imagine the fingers of our Lord Lucifer, reaching out with the lightning and trying to touch ground.

When I turned back to Ruby, her face was expressionless. "People fear it because they don't know how to embrace it. But those of us – those chosen few – who are loved by the lightning, who are cherished by it, we will not be harmed by it. Lightning will reward us if we do its will." I got the feeling she was talking about more than weather phenomena, but couldn't reply before she shifted in her seat, changing the subject abruptly. "Now, stud, tell me everything you know about Dean Winchester."

My knowledge was, at best, vague. I only knew what the rest of demons had told me, or talked about in front of me, which was a pitiful amount; Dean Winchester. Twenty-Four. Born January 24th, 1979. Father is John Winchester, a famous Hunter, and trainer of Dean. Dean also has close connections with a hunter named Bobby Singer. None of the demons had ever been able to take any of them down. At least not enough that they didn't get back up again.

It was very frustrating.

When I told her what I knew, Ruby nodded along with the facts, before her lips twisted in a slight grin. "Well, you know enough to recognize him in a crowd, I guess. You know anything about his personality? Background?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "Teach me, Obi-Wan," I replied, flashing the dimples her way.

She giggled, shifting back up a gear as the rain began to fall less steadily. We were overtaking the storm as it moved the opposite way. "Well…he's a real Alpha Male. You tap into that and you'll get right in with him. Also, he's scary-protective of people, especially his father. He…well, he's got a bit of a drinking problem, but what Hunter hasn't?" We laughed in unison. "So, Sammy, you have any actual plans or are you just winging it?"

Well…that's the thing, isn't it? Did I actually have a plan? I trusted my Master, and Lucifer, to send me on a mission I would be the best at succeeding at, so obviously there must be _something _I would be capable of to make Dean mine, at least enough to break him. The first options that jumped into my mind were various binding spells…but knowing Dean to be a Hunter he would probably have all sorts of wards and shit to protect against that.

Besides, I'd never met the man. Reading a file, and hearing talk and rumors…they don't add up to any actual experience. I would have to get to know Dean a little first, get to know what makes him tick for a while before I made any drastic move. I wouldn't want something to go wrong and compromise myself, or worse, my Master.

So I shrugged. "I guess I'm winging it. I have a few days, though, right?"

"Well, be quick, stud. He's only going to be around for a night or two."

As the days crept by I began to get a little jittery. The mess-up of my sleep schedule was beginning to screw with my head. On the first night it was physically impossible for me to stay up an hour past the sun had set – pathetic, really, since that had been around eight at night. The next morning I'd burst into consciousness with Ruby pressed into my side, cranky for the first time in my life, complaining about lack of sleep.

And then I'd discovered coffee.

It was, without a doubt, the best thing _ever._ Even what Ruby dubbed to be 'mud' or 'liquid crap' tasted divine on my tongue. Getting up early or going to bed later, began to get easier. It still felt a little…wrong, to stay awake after the Morningstar was laid to rest, but there are some fascinating things that happen in the nighttime that I'd never had the chance to experience.

I met the demon that was to be my boss at the bar I'd be working at. The meat suit was short, a little rounded with graying hair, but he had a kind smile and nice-looking blue-grey eyes. He kind of reminded me of Azazel's meat suit. It was nice to have a relatively familiar face around, aside from Ruby.

Finally, the night came. I was nervous, I'll admit. I'd been working at the actual bar for three nights – long enough for regulars to feel like they've known me all their lives. My shift was – and what an ungodly hour to work – six till two in the morning. It was Hell – pardon the pun – the first two days, but with the brilliant mix of coffee and a new thing I'd discovered called 'Nodose' – some sort of caffeine pill – I was awake enough to serve drinks the entire shift. The place I was working was pretty low-key. There were a few regulars that came in every now and then, but mostly it was just a place for older guys to come looking for a heavy drink, a cigar and some poker. It was apparently ideal for Dean, one of his types of haunts to play poker and replenish whatever stock that credit card fraud couldn't supply.

I had to admit I kind of liked his style.

Ruby told me he was due to arrive in an hour. At that news another wave of butterflies hit my stomach; akin to the feeling I'd had the morning after Azazel had told me about my mission. Before he…well, you know that much, at least. What if Dean didn't actually take notice of the too-young bartender? What if there wasn't even a conversation, and I couldn't find a way to get him interested? What if he never came in the bar at all?

I should know better than to doubt my Master.

When Dean walked into the bar, it was electric. That's the only way I can describe it – sudden as the lightning and just as breathtaking.

His physical descriptions hadn't done him justice. The man was, in a word, gorgeous. Short, think brown hair, perfect for running your fingers through – and it looked like someone had, several times, possibly him – covered his head, just stopping short of obscuring bright, grass-green eyes. Finally, some color in this dark world. His skin was tanned, golden from many hours in the sun, and he had a very strong jaw, full lips. His gold expanse of neck ended abruptly, blocked by a black t-shirt, leather jacket and jeans, finished at the end with heavy boots. I couldn't stop myself thinking that a dark purple bruise would look just perfect right _there_, right above his artery.

His jaw looks perfect. I could see myself biting into it, licking the sweat off of his neck and chest, inhaling the scent of him. I bet he smells like danger.

Wow…I have sex _once _and suddenly I'm this deviant.

But…_Lucifer,_ how could I not notice? His shirt clung tightly to muscles, just hinted at when he moved. His walk was predatory, the line of a gun barely visible when his right leg moves, pressed the handle up against the jacket. He was a few inches shorter than I was – of course, I'd known to expect that much – but there was so much raw _power _packed in that meat suit. I had no doubt that he was a match for me physically.

For the briefest second, a thought crossed my mind. Dean seemed…_too _perfect. The aura around him was dark and dangerous and it called to me as strongly as my Master's…and wow, that was dangerous territory to think in to, step back Sam.

But he was. I was _this _close to thinking he could be the Morningstar, Lucifer incarnate, he was so deliciously perfect. I watched, riveted, as he walked up to the bar and slid onto one of the stools, flashing a smirk my way as though he knew exactly what I was thinking. For a brief second, all I could do was stand there, fingers idly cleaning whatever I'd picked up to clean in my nervous fidgeting, but it was long enough for his smile to grow knowing, a mischievous glint in his eyes that said _'I know exactly what you're thinking, and if you ask real nicely I might just give it to you.'_

And just like that, I knew exactly how to play him.

I set the glass down, heading over to him, and smiled. One of the million-dollar, show-the-adorable-dimples smile, accompanied with a downturn of my head, to let my hair fall forward, and bringing a slight blush to my cheeks for good measure. Though really, with a gaze that intense it's hard _not _to blush.

"And what can I do for you?" I asked, widening my smile as I braced both hands on the top of the bar, leaning forward just a little onto them; let him get a look at the body. That was one of my selling points – I'd heard Azazel and the other demons talking, sometimes. I knew I had more to offer than just Wonder Girl powers. The muscles on my arms stood out a little more with the action, and I felt just a little bit of satisfaction when Dean's eyes looked me up and down appreciatively.

He smirked, then, leaned forward to match me, bringing the both of us closer. His scent was wafted towards me, and if I didn't know any better I'd say Dean smelled like…want. He smelled like desire. Gun oil, leather, _dangerous. _Maybe even a hint of sulfur, as if I wasn't already drawn in enough. I hadn't even realized I'd leant in more until he spoke, breathing more of his scent my way.

_I bet he tastes delicious._

"It's been a while since me and my buddy Jack had a good, long talk," he replied, grinning as, just like that, he sat back. He fucking sat back. And the spell was broken. At least, what I'd been attempting to work over him had, apparently – I could still smell him, taste him in the back of my throat when I drew back too, flashing another smile his way like he hadn't just _flipped me the fuck around_, and grabbed some of the Jack Daniel's, filling a glass and sliding it over to him. He lifted the glass in a salute before drinking, and I had my attention drawn away by another customer.

For the next two hours, he didn't even cast another glance my way. It was incredibly frustrating, especially since at least, at the beginning, he'd seemed interested. Maybe it was wishful thinking – maybe just hoping this mission would be as easy as I wanted it to be.

Hah, since when is everything easy.

I'm remarkably cynical for someone who had only been out in the real world for a week. I was only just now beginning to realize just how little I knew of human nature. Just because Dean had had a little bit of interest when looking at me didn't mean he was going to follow up on it.

Ruby had taken several bottles of water from the Compound with us, so that I could slowly acclimatize my immune system to the outside world – due to the demon blood I was sure I wouldn't get sick, but we didn't want to take any chances. I finished off the bottle I'd taken with me for my shift and headed towards the bathroom, calling to my – human – workmate, Andrew, that I'd be back in a few minutes. He nodded good-naturedly and I pushed the swinging door open.

I was washing my hands when the door opened again. My eyes flicked up to meet bright green in the mirror. We were silent, the only real sound being the continually running water and my now-harsh breathing. Honestly, the effect he had on me and I'd only just met him…He could have been a demon for how dark his energy was, and I had always been drawn to darkness.

He was silent, allowing the door to swing shut behind him, staring at me. There was a predatory smirk on his face, and I finally managed to tear my eyes away, looking back at my own reflection in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed, reddened from the flood of emotions flowing through my charged system. My eyes seemed brighter than before, full of energy, and burning into the back of my skull was Dean's Winchester's gaze, white-hot as the sun and just as powerful.

I shut off the water, drying my hands with vague, distracted swipes against my jeans before I chanced turning around. I hadn't heard him move, but he had. Only to let me pass by the door. I didn't bother hiding the huff of disappointment as the swinging door closed behind him.

The night was a failure. When Dean came back from the bathroom he drank two more glasses of Jack, then paid and left. Nothing had changed in the bar, except for me.

If I had been thinking more clearly I would have been angry at myself; damn it, I was the one meaning to lure him in, not the other way around! I sighed heavily, running a hand through my hair and traced gently the black band around my wrist, fingertips lingering on the 'A' in the center. The action never ceased to bring a smile to my lips when I did so, reminding myself that I was doing this for a reason, to serve my Master and his Master, to raise Lucifer and help demon kind as a whole.

I wanted to be a hero. I could do that if I managed to lure in and then break Dean Winchester.

But I couldn't figure him out. He kept coming into the bar. He would look at me, flirt quietly while I flirted back, then order and drink and remain silent and completely unresponsive to me for the rest of the evening. As the week drew on – he was here for a full nine days before I figured out why – he seemed to get more and more tense, his shoulders becoming tighter and his expression darkening all the time.

He had been here for far too long, and on the ninth day he brought in a newspaper. It was then that I realized what he was still here for.

Demon omens.

It was perfect; the plan falling into place almost immediately, as soon as realization dawned.

Ruby didn't approve.

"Damn it, Sam! I'm not agreeing to that! If the Boss ever found out I let you do this he'd have the both of our heads!" She'd been getting more irritable as time went on, equally frustrated with my lack of success as I was.

"But Ruby, it's perfect," I protested, following her around the motel room, not letting her have an inch of space. She cracked better under pressure. I ignored the way her eyes blackened, and she turned her threatening gaze on me. Her powers couldn't really affect me unless I wanted them to, and I could exorcise her without a thought. "If you get some demon to possess me, then Dean has to exorcise me. I play the damsel in distress; he plays the hero and Voila! I've got him. I just need to be possessed. Just for a couple of days – once Dean gets the scent he won't let up. He's a good Hunter, Ruby. I'll take all the blame for you if it makes you feel better."

"No, Sam," Ruby said, shaking her head. "You really want to do this?" She handed me her cell phone, open to Speed Dial One. "You ask permission."

…_Crap. _

Alright, so maybe I was convinced about the rightness, the sheer brilliance of the plan but…Asking Azazel? Asking my Master to let another demon take control of me? There wasn't any way I was going to get away with this without my Master being unhappy with me, even if I was his favorite. But I didn't let the fear show on my face as I took the phone, dialing quickly and trying to calm down my rapid heartbeat.

The smirk on her face told me she could smell my fear. I quietly flipped her off as my Master picked up on the other side.

"Ruby, what is it?" he snapped, and I heard the distinct sound of a page being turned.

"Master…it's me," I said, suddenly breathless at the sound of the demon's voice. It was like even through the phone he could affect me. I felt myself becoming flushed, overheated, feeling almost embarrassingly like a mare in heat, close to the stallion. Ruby smiled and left the room, giving me some privacy. "I just…I wanted to ask permission of you, before I continued with my plans for my mission."

He chuckled, the laugh as dark and seductive as the rest of him. I sighed gently, eyes closing as I reveled in the sound of my Master's voice. "Well, Sammy, you're out in the real world now. What could you possibly need to ask me about, unless it's something you know I won't like?" At that, his voice abruptly changed, becoming more harsh and cold. Fear settled deep in my stomach at the tone, heartbeat slamming heavy and fast in my chest.

"No, it's just…I mean…I'm sorry, I just…I wanted to ask you to…have permission, to be possessed." There was silence on the other side, so I continued forward in a rush. "It's perfect, really; Dean must be catching onto the demon's presence in town, and if he exorcizes _me, _then it's a perfect opportunity for him to get invested. He's always getting close to the victims, the people he's trying to protect, so…" I ran out of words to say, and so I fell silent, listening to his breathing on the other end of the phone for what seemed like too long of a time.

"Hmm…your inventiveness definitely intrigues me, Sammy boy, but I don't think I need to say why I might not want this to happen," he said softly, voice deadly hissing on the other end of the line. My heart jumped in my chest, fear and adrenaline racing through me. "I don't like the thought of another demon inside you, Sammy. You're mine."

"I know, sir. Master, I know," I murmured, out of breath, soft. Trying to convey as much devotion and love I could in my voice, I spoke further; "It's just too perfect, Master. I love you. I would never give myself to another, ever, I promise. I just…Master, this could be the only chance I have."

There was another pause, before I heard Azazel laugh again. "Very well, Sammy, you have my permission. Take Damien – he's low level enough that I'm sure I won't have any reason to be jealous. But if he is not exorcized within three days I want him out of your body, am I understood?"

"Yes, Master. Yes. Thank you," I sighed, smiling despite myself. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Sammy boy." And he hung up.

"Boss said it was alright?" Ruby's surprised voice drew my attention and I smirked at her, handing her phone back to her. I merely nodded and she raised an eyebrow. "Well, stud, you must have more favor with the Boss than I thought."

I chuckled. "Yep," I said, shrugging nonchalantly as I ran a hand through my hair. "He said I should let Damien possess me. You know him?"

Ruby nodded, her lips pursing. "Yep. It's a good choice. He's low level enough that you'd be able to fight him off if you wanted, and he's low enough on the pecking order that he doesn't know much so there's nothing to torture out of him…Yeah, I think Damien's a good choice. I can have him here within the hour, so you can get used to it."

"Thanks, Ruby. I'd really appreciate that."

"Don't mention it, stud. Now go to sleep, you look dead on your feet." And I didn't have the heart enough to protest.

That night I dreamt of Dean.

Well…I dreamt of Dean's body, but it's not how it sounds. I was just…touching him. He seemed familiar under my questing fingertips, like a map of somewhere I'd been as a child, and could recognize with various landmarks and signs. There was a scar along his left shoulder blade, a nasty cut from a poltergeist that had gotten too close. Almost got him, but he managed to escape.

He was just…staring at me. The both of us were on some bed, somewhere. I sat with one leg tucked towards me, the other hanging off the side of the bed, _touching _him, as he lay stretched out like a contented cat across the bed. His eyes were closed, dark lashes casting shadows along his cheeks and his breathing steady as I caressed his golden, naked skin. His back, muscled and strong, relaxed under my touch. Slowly, oh-so-slowly, I pushed myself onto my knees and then lay beside him, an arm wrapped possessively around his waist. He shifted in rest, curling so that his back was pressed to me, sinking more deeply into my embrace.

The dream had the essence of a vision, but not quite. It was more like a fantasy, but…not. A mix. It's hard to describe. It was so…_relaxed. _Dean was attractive, gorgeous, but there was no need for sex in the dream. It was like…everything that had to be said or done had already been said or done and now we were just content to lie together, side by side, shut off from the outside world.

It was raining outside, in that dream, and the walls were painted blue. I remember that.

I had even dreamt up a new scent for him. He smelled like…well, the same as I'd experienced in the bar; power and danger and beauty incarnated into this human man, but he also smelled like…like familiarity. He was like heat where demons were frigid. He was warm and solid and comforting, especially when he heaved a sigh, a soft 'Sammy' echoing on the exhale.

And in the dream I smiled, pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck, and my gut felt warm in the presence of my lover.

* * *

**Alright, I just wanted to get this out before A levels came crashing down and crashing hard. I quite like this chapter, to be honest. It's one of my favorites and I'm not sure why. Anywho...hope you liked. It was unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. In the next chapter stuff will actually start happening so...Yay I'm excited about it. =D**

**I have a story I'm planning concerning Dean/Castiel and it's like Angels are pets and stuff, kinda slavery (I have this huge thing for slavery recently, and 'Good boy'. Oh well) and yeah, there's that. I'll be posting it on my LJ. Find me there if you want; I'm the same name, HigherMagic.**

**Love you all. Review if you can, let me know what you think so far.**

**Much loves,**

**HM x  
**


	4. Damien

**More Than Strangers**

**AU. Summary: Sam is kidnapped by Azazel in the house fire. Twenty years later he has no knowledge of his family, and his 'father' has sent him on a mission: Destroy Dean Winchester, through any means necessary. Sam has to earn Dean's trust and then break him, all the while fighting the growing attachment he feels towards the man. Loyalties divide and Sam must come to a decision: Lose the only family he's ever known, or betray the man who he's become devoted to.**

**Pairings: Sam/Azazel. Sam/OMC, Sam/OMC/Dean (technically), Sam/Dean. Dean/Castiel. Possibly some Sam/Gabriel towards the end.**

**Rating: M+, for language and lemons and some disturbing scenes. And if you don't like the whole 'Completely Brainwashed' thing you might find this really creepy.**

**There's Sam/Azazel sex in this chapter. Don't like it? You're in the wrong story.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Damien

* * *

  
**

_I remembered this place, vaguely…almost like a memory of a dream of something I'd seen or experienced far, far back in my past. I stood to the side of a giant white house. The house seemed near-abandoned, the only light on being in one of the top windows, flimsy curtains drawn to obscure the room beyond. It was dark, but had just turned so, so maybe it was seven at night. The air was cold; the sun would set early, wherever the hell this was._

_I took a step forward, wanting to go into the house before I saw a woman moving about the room. All I could see of her was her long blonde hair, falling in soft waves around her shoulders. She wore a white nightgown. I didn't know who she was but I wanted to find out; the weird, vague sense of familiarity wasn't leaving me alone. As I watched the woman came to the window, checking that it was definitely closed and latched properly, and then disappeared from my view._

_There was a shift in the air, and I felt him before I turned to look, lazy smile already on my face. "Master." The demon stood impassively, yellow eyes fixed on me as I dropped to my knees in front of him, dipping my head towards the ground. "Am I dreaming?"_

"…_Yes, in a way." I felt a hand in my hair, petting and relaxed, melted into his touch. The scent of sulfur was present in the air now, getting stronger the longer he stood in front of me. Greedily I inhaled; not heaving realized how much I'd missed my Master's unique scent until he stood in front of me. "You are asleep, but this dream is of my influence. You were too young to remember in this much detail."_

"_Where are we?" I asked, obeying the silent command to be at ease when his hand tugged at my hair, allowing me to stand. Looking around, I saw that the light had been turned off, casting the house into complete darkness. The soft sounds of a TV remained on, though, just below the level of normal human hearing._

_Azazel chuckled, his hand curling around the back of my neck, stroking at the fine hairs there with a light pressure, causing me to shiver a little. "We're in Lawrence." For the briefest instant his hand tightened on my neck and I turned to look at him. His eyes were bright and glowing when they turned to mine and immediately I dropped my head, breaking his gaze and his hand loosened again. It was like he was waiting for a reaction from me, and I didn't know what he was expecting but I must have done something right, because within a moment I felt the warm lines of his meat suit pressing up against my back._

_His hands moved around to my shoulders and pushed me down so I was kneeling in front of him, both of us still staring at the house. The grass was damp and cold on my knees, soaking through my jeans quickly as Azazel pushed me down, standing between my legs so I could feel his thighs on my lower back. His fingers twisted into my hair, gentle still, stroking through the fine strands as we both stared up at the house, waiting for…something._

_The watch on my wrist beeped, signaling the change of the hour to eight at night. He moved then, his change in mood sudden and swift. From an easy, unhurried calm came a sense of urgency, a blanket of uneasiness that settled over me as he pushed me forward, forcing me onto my hands and knees. With a thought he willed our clothes away and I shivered again, cool air brushing against my skin like a lover as I realized his intent. I pressed back against him, eager for it, wanting to feel that delicious burn of my Master inside of me once again; it seemed like after that initial time, and meeting Dean, I'd kept thinking about it, been craving it. I needed to be filled like I needed to breathe, and my Master was, as always, taking care of me, offering me relief. I felt my devotion towards him grow in that instant._

"_You're mine, Sammy, _mine,"_ he growled as one spit-slick finger breached my entrance, forcing itself inside with little preamble. Instinct cause my muscles to clench, which of course only made the pain worsen and so I forced myself to relax, to allow my Master inside of me. The first time he'd done this I'd been nervous, shaking and full of awe, unsure of what to expect from Azazel. Now I knew how amazing sex with him could get and, Lucifer help me, I needed it. I felt like an animal in heat, desperate to mate, to be claimed and taken and it was like he could sense it; "You're going to be able to feel this even with that bastard inside of you."_

_Another finger joined the first, two becoming three in little time. It was hurting but it was also _so good, _my Master paying attention to the spot inside of me that made my body feel like a livewire. My Master's dark aura pervaded my senses; I could taste sulfur in my mouth, feel heat behind my eyes and straight down my spine. He smelled like ash, the scent only intensifying as he molded his body against mine, chest to back, his fingers driving harshly into me, other hand keeping a bruising grip on my hip to keep me moving away – as if I would want to._

_I quickly got to the point beyond reason, where I was whining and moaning pitifully, pushing back onto my Master's hand as much as I could, forcing him as deeply inside of me as he could get, until his hand tightened and he pulled his fingers away. I was a little embarrassed at the wanton sound I let out._

_He chuckled. "Shh Sammy, it's alright…" A hand smoothed up and down my spine, fingers splayed as his warm hand calmed and settled me, letting me get enough control so I stopped trembling as much. Soon enough I felt the blunt head of his cock pushing inside of my stretched hole, one long strong push inside of me, filling me up with ash and fire._

_I moaned, loud and long, the sound catching in my throat when he bottomed out inside of me, hands gripping my hips tightly as he settled. I clenched around him deliberately, testing the waters and I heard him hiss, fingers digging in, either as a warning or an anchor._

_When he pulled himself out, slamming back in, I felt the motion in my entire being. I _was _his, body, mind, _soul, _whatever was left of it. It had never been any other way, but I liked this dark, possessive side of Azazel, the side that pounded into me with all the finesse of an animal in heat, the force of the powerful demon he was, thrusts so hard I could feel them in my throat. If this were real I wouldn't be able to walk for days._

_Although if he kept up his promise…_

_Lucifer, I hope he does._

"_You're mine, Sammy, _mine," _he snarled again, voice right by my ear as he stilled, a hand closing around my cock with an almost suffocating pressure and he began to stroke in time with his thrusts, a counter-balance so I couldn't decide whether to push forward or back. I could feel my orgasm rushing through me, pooling deep in my gut and I was _so close, _needed it like I needed fucking _air, _so close, so close…_

"_Come for me, Sammy boy."_

_That was all it took, of course, before white erupted behind my eyes and I stiffened, arms locked but shaking with the effort of holding both of our weight, and trying to stop me collapsing, boneless on the lawn outside this house that was vaguely familiar._

_And as I felt the heat of Azazel release inside of me, the house burst into flames._

True to Ruby's word, Damien was in the motel room within the hour of me waking up. I started awake from my dream sore and covered in sweat, my breathing rate heavy and fast. I knew then that my Master had actually visited me in my dreams, claimed me in my sleep and the thought made me feel… Well, I felt high; jittery at the thought of what possession would be like, at the thought that it made Azazel jealous enough to mark me while I slept.

What _would _it be like? I'd never actually talked to one of the empty meat suits – generally if they were empty, they were dead – so I had never known what it felt like. Of course, I hoped one day I would actually be accepted into the ranks of the demons, but until then this was the next best thing.

Damien was a cloud of black smoke, materializing in the middle of a circle that Ruby had created with five candles, a pentagram drawn on the floor. She spoke the Latin incantation fluidly, raising her arms as though she could pull the demon out of Hell through strength alone. Perhaps she could.

There was a split second of nothingness, and then Ruby leaned down and broke the Devil's Trap, burning away the outer ring and the black smoke immediately went for me. I opened my mouth and Damien entered. It was weird; I felt like I was choking but at the same time I could breathe. I imagine this is what being water-boarded feels like.

Slowly I felt my own consciousness being pushed into the back of my mind, swallowed down by smoke. I could almost see it, a physical barrier between my mind and my body, and when I tried to push, testing the smoke screen, the darkness solidified and pushed back.

For a second that gave me pause, for both Azazel and Ruby had said I should be able to break through Damien's influence with little effort. I pushed a little harder, recoiled back a little more when the smoke solidified on me and pressed, forcing me smaller and smaller inside my own mind.

My eyes opened, but not of my own accord. For a moment my eyes passed over Ruby, taking in her slightly concerned expression before they flickered over to my reflection. Damien walked me over, and a thrill of shock ran through me as I took in my black eyes. Everything seemed different with this filter on; Ruby's vessel pulsated in time with a heartbeat, black and red flickering around her head like some weird anti-halo. My own body, now, had the same sort of atmosphere huddling around it. The yellow of the wallpaper seemed to stand out more, other colors like blue and green faded into the background. It felt kind of like infra-red.

"Damien?" My eyes snapped over to Ruby. She didn't look happy about the situation. Hell, it was different than I expected too; I kept catching whiffs of sulfur in my nose, and the yellow vision was giving me a bit of a headache. I tried pushing against the smoke screen around my mind again, to see how easily I could assert my control over my own body, but it became solid and pushed me back, more forcefully than the first and second time. "Damien!"

My eyes snapped over to Ruby again, and that action – doing something without really _doing _it, caused this strange sense of vertigo in me, but it was entirely mental, since of course my stomach wasn't really feeling like it was full of butterflies. It was such a strange sensation, like being connected to two bodies at once, and at the same time neither.

Ruby stepped forward, her eyes looking over my face quickly and for an instant I saw _her, _her real face hidden underneath the attractive meat suit. It was a constantly shifting image, with dead eyes that turned red and black and hollow again in a circuit, her skin was pale and grey like a corpse, mouth constantly twisting into something menacing, like a snarling Hell Hound, or many moving layers of some strange beast. The effect only lasted a split-second but it was honestly the freakiest thing I'd ever seen.

I think I preferred her meat suit.

She raised a hand to the side of my face, the skin melting into talons and scales that were slimy and wet when they touched my skin, and though I wanted to flinch away, Damien didn't shift. "You know your orders, alright?" she said, voice sounding like thousands of snakes hissing directly into my ear.

My head nodded without my consent, my own voice answering her; "Go in, get exorcized, let little Sammy play the victim. Gotcha." Only it didn't _sound _like my voice. It was lower, darker; Damien speaking with more rasp that I should have, a little more of a Northern accent than I had…accompanied by that annoying, frightening hiss. I shuddered inside my own mind.

Ruby smiled, baring her jagged, serrated teeth, and stepped away. "There's still a few hours until Winchester's due to be there. In the mean time I suggest you both get used to the feel of each other. The transition can sometimes be a little weird at first."

"Got it, boss," Damien replied, casually saluting and he grinned. I couldn't see my face in the mirror, but if I could I'm sure I would have seen a set of sharp teeth identical to Ruby's. The thought wasn't a pleasant one. Damien blinked my eyes and my sight was normal again, the infra-red effect gone and I could only assume that meant the black was as well. "I'll be sure to have him back to you by morning."

And with that we left. It's a strange feeling, being detached from your own body. Andy had told me this is what it felt like when you've been 'hitting the pipe'; completely above the world and its hurts. Untouchable, invincible. Well, I knew that couldn't be true, but damn it _did _feel like that…I knew with Damien inside of me I could still get hurt – be killed even if he lived and kept wearing my meat – but it didn't _feel _like that. With the black smoke inside of me – controlling me – I wasn't in power, and I was vulnerable. I didn't think I liked either of those sensations without someone I trusted watching my back.

I just had to grit my teeth and bear it through the night until Dean exorcized me. I could do that. I've handled worse.

I think the most disconcerting part was the fact that…I couldn't fight back.

I really, honest-to-Lucifer _couldn't. _ Every time I would push and test the waters – or the smoke, as the case may be – I couldn't break through. Damien was stronger than I had anticipated and the thought made me uneasy – what if the killing blow came and Damien disobeyed? I mean…sure, Azazel and Ruby would come after him for letting me get killed, but I would still be _dead. _I'm pretty sure I wasn't ready to die.

Damien was enjoying wearing my meat suit a little too much. The black smoke surrounding and blocking my psyche kept whispering, little snatches of phrases that I could never quite catch, but I thought I could hear the words 'untouched' and 'new'. No demon had possessed me before – I didn't think it mattered, but apparently demons were inclined towards people who had never been touched by the supernatural before. They smelled different. I knew because non-supernaturally-aware people drew Damien's attention more than others; his eyes would follow them everywhere we went. People with bloodlines that were more attuned to things like demons and _signs_ were steered clear of. Those that weren't…well…they had special attention paid to them.

_Ignorance is the sweetest kind of purity._

That was the one full sentence I heard, and it was unsettling.

The hours passed by mostly uneventfully. I realized that more than just Ruby had accompanied me here under Azazel's orders – I could see flashes of their real faces when we passed by each other. Demons are so…_frightening. _I'd never used the word with them, but it was true.

Picking up on thoughts about my Master, Damien lifted his – my – arm, looking at the band around my wrist, marking me as Azazel's, and to be untroubled by other demons. Must be why other demons kept giving me – Damien – weird looks. They knew they were under orders to not possess me or get in my way – walking around looking like one of them would surely grab their attention, but we hadn't got into any trouble.

Or so I thought.

_He's just a kid…_ The demon attacking us. Her meat suit couldn't have been more than twelve years old – yes, a woman possessing a male body. It happens. In fact, such…preferences had been the reason she'd been condemned to Hell in the first place – and the look on his young face was so _inhuman. _He held a wickedly curved blade, long and thin like a scimitar, and the handle was inscribed with runes that I recognized from the older books in Azazel's library. No doubt they would serve as some sort of extra weapon against demons.

"We are not meant to touch him!" The kid growled, the demon's voice grating across my nerves. Damien merely smirked, drawing an identical blade from thin air – _how could he do that? _Not for the first time, I wondered if Damien was really as low-level as Azazel had led me to believe.

There was a split-second of nothing, where I hoped the demon-kid would back down. No such luck. I could see, through Damien's – my – eyes, the pulsating light that was the kid's soul, his consciousness, still there beneath the demon's influence. If Damien killed the demon he'd likely kill the innocent as well.

Now, I held no love for humans, but you just don't kill children. It's not right.

_Don't kill him…_ I knew from the whispered half-laugh of the black smoke in my consciousness that Damien hadn't paid attention, and wouldn't have cared if he had. He's a demon, after all.

Damien and the kid swung forward at the same time.

Longer reach and a more in-shape body gave us the advantage. It didn't last long. I had to watch as Damien ran his blade through the kid's torso, straight between his ribs with surgical precision. I heard the tearing and splitting of his blood vessels and tissues, until it pierced his heart and went out the other side, clean through. The scent of demon blood somehow didn't hold the same allure it usually did.

_You're going soft, Sammy boy._

_Don't call me that. _

Damien jerked the blade out of the kid, and I had to watch as the bright light of his soul died at the same time as the demon. Another demon-killing blade, then. How many of them could there possibly be?

The kid's body fell to the floor with a thud. I wanted to turn my gaze away, but of course with Damien controlling me that wasn't something I could do. So I watched as the pool of blood grew larger, and Damien inhaled. I could smell sulfur and blood in my noise, and the memory it conjured made me shiver, thrilled. The present sensations, though…were another matter entirely.

Lucifer, I just wanted to get this over with.

_Almost time for action. Let's get cleaned up, shall we?_

Cleaning the blood off my body – and there was a surprising amount, since Damien hadn't even tried to keep himself clean – was awkward and uncomfortable. At least for me. He seemed to take far too long undressing my body, letting each garment fall to the floor slowly, his hands touching my body entirely too much. It made me uncomfortable, of course, the sensations completely different – dulled – and more like a violation than anything else. His – _my – _hands were different than what I'd only felt before. Granted, the only touch I'd had was Azazel, and occasionally some heavy petting with Ruby… His touches too light in some places, too hard in others. I wanted to squirm away but of course I couldn't.

When my body started responding – damn traitorous flesh – and he trailed his unwanted touch lower, I forcefully shoved at the screen of black smoke around my psyche. I was beginning to get desperate, especially when I started feeling little lightning-tendrils of pleasure coursing through my mental self, echoing and rebounding into him. I pushed again, desperate to take control of my body – this _demon _was _not _going to force me into _anything more, _and I couldn't. I actually couldn't – me! The boy – protégée of the most powerful demon known to man – who _exorcizes demons with his mind. _I couldn't fight him off. Not enough, anyway, before he would push back and force me into submission.

_Sleep now, Sammy boy. I'll wake you up with the fun starts._

The smoke pushed in more forcefully, and I was forced into a smaller ball in my own mind. I felt my vision fading and I couldn't even sense anything of my own body. Giving up, I allowed myself – not that I had much of a choice – to fall under Damien's influence even more, and was made unconscious.

When I woke up again, it seemed that Damien had gone and started the party without me.

I had no idea what had happened in between, but suddenly my senses were full of _Dean Winchester. _He was burning up – I could feel his body heat under my fingertips, even if the sensation was slightly detached. It was like the fire of his soul was trying to crawl out of his skin and into mine, and when Damien pressed his body forward, grinding against Dean's, I found myself eagerly joining him.

Dean Winchester was not one to be cowed and dominated, even with a demon – which he didn't know, but still, demons are _strong, _and we weren't here to be subtle – and I felt every line of his muscled body against me as he used his strength and weight to pin me against the brick wall that faced the alleyway behind the bar. His lips were slightly chapped and his mouth tasted like whiskey. His fingers were calloused, knuckles scraping against my scalp as he fisted my hair, teeth biting into my lower lip. When he did break apart to breathe I could feel the stubble on his jaw brushing against my neck and cheek and jaw, a scratching sensation that was most delicious. His breathing was heavy on the sensitive skin of my neck, and I shivered on every exhale, Damien bringing my hands to his head. _His hair is too short. _I'd have to change that.

My next thought was lost in a flash of amusement from Damien, and Dean sucking a dark bruise onto my neck. For a second I panicked, worried that my Master would see and be unhappy, but then again…I wasn't going back any time soon and he knew what would happen with my course of action with Dean.

Okay…maybe not the sex part…but _come on. _Azazel wouldn't have been able to resist him either. He shines so brightly.

"Fuck…" I smirked – well, Damien did, but I was so on board right now it may as well have been me -, one of my hands trailing down to the waistband of his jeans and dipping underneath, feeling the hard lines and sheer warmth of his stomach and hips, teasing and so not-close to where he wanted my hand. "We…fuck…wanna get out of here?"

A proposition if I've ever heard one.

_Hell yes!_

I had to hand it to Damien – he was an excellent actor. Between the gasped-out 'Yes please' and the way my body didn't break contact with Dean's the entire – unsafe – drive home in his – beautiful, epically fantastic – car, I was pretty sure I'd get under Dean's skin, demonically possessed or not. I was beginning to wonder where this famous hunter reputation had come from, because _surely _he would have been able to pinpoint something was up – I haven't exactly been forward with him.

The Impala's tires squealed just a little as he pulled to a stop in front of his motel room. We barely parted enough to get out of the car, and our lips were locked again as soon as possible. I – Damien – took the lead this time, slamming the human up against his door. We swallowed his moan, shuddering at the knowledge that our little target enjoyed the rough treatment.

_Must store that for later._

Dean fumbled with the key and the lock, but we got it open eventually and tumbled inside. Gasped laughter broke the tension, most of the rush gone now that we were _here. _I didn't know about Dean or Damien, but I wanted to take my time and explore this creature that was so reminiscent of Lucifer, so beautiful and tempting. A siren.

Dean had other ideas.

My jacket and his were lost quickly, and much to the surprise of both Damien and myself, Dean allowed us to explore the skin under his shirt, around his chest and back while his mouth mapped out more parts of my neck. He'd obviously caught on to me being sensitive there, and focused most of his attention on my neck when his lips weren't otherwise occupied. My heart would be pounding if I had normal control over my body, sure that my breathing, too, would be labored. Dean looked thoroughly debauched already, and we hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.

Dean's hand found my erection expertly, squeezing and stroking through my jeans, and it was torture, plain and simple. The man knew exactly what he was doing, playing my body like a master musician.

_He'd make a fine torturer, knowing a body so well._

Then, he shoved me back, and I went willingly, falling back onto the bed. Something electric tingled down my spine, seeing the predatory look in his eyes. It was base and primal, the way he was looking at me, and I couldn't help responding to it. I watched, expecting him to advance on me (and maybe have his wicked way with me, because _damn _I was not resisting that) but he didn't. He just stared, with that same Devil-may-care smirk and the knowing, almost-evil glint.

"Dean?"

"Not just yet, Sammy…" From where I had tossed Dean's jacket to the floor, he retrieved a vial of what I could only assume was holy water and a long hunting knife, used for cleaning the kill. He then went over to his duffle bag – and yeah, I was starting to feel a certain kind of dread in my stomach – and pulled out a small burlap sack. I could smell the saline in the air before he flicked some on me. Immediately my skin began to sizzle and I hissed, shrinking back. Rock salt. Damn it.

_Game's up, kiddo. _Damien's voice was dark inside my head, and I felt his intention before he moved.

_No! _I screamed at him, just as he forced my body upright, ready to lunge at Dean. Something stopped us; an invisible barrier that I couldn't penetrate. Looking up, the ceiling was unmarred. I looked down, seeing the carpet that had been laid on top of the normal carpet in the motel room, framing the bed, and knew a Devil's Trap must be under there.

Trapped.

Fuck.

Wait…isn't this the game anyway? Get Damien exorcized; play the damsel card?

Except the way he was looking at me…it seemed like there was very little chance of surviving this. Apparently mortality rates are high in exorcisms.

Wow…I really didn't think this through. At all.

"Now, you black-eyed son of a bitch…" My eyes moved back to Dean, who was flicking the blade up and down in his hand, watching me still with a smirk. "You and I are going to have a nice long chat…"

He poured some more rock salt into his palm, letting it run through his fingers for a moment before he turned his hand and flicked more at me, covering much of my recently-bared skin with the acidic substance.

"…Then the real fun begins."

* * *

**I am SO sorry for the wait, and the evil ending. I totally blame school, my mom and my friends. They are, combined, the biggest M-blockers EVER to exist, EVER. However, I must thank sarahlizzie for putting up with my bitching until I could get this done. She currently hates me because of this chapter's ending...can't imagine why.**

**So that's chapter four. Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, for those who haven't figured it out, there's a lot of sex in this. It's pretty much my excuse to write it. That and 'Animals' (which you should totally read if you haven't x3) Reviews are love.  
**

**Much loves,**

**HigherMagic x  
**


End file.
